


A new chapter

by PatriaAba



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Heart-to-Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatriaAba/pseuds/PatriaAba
Summary: When James T. Kirk took the position as admiral he just assumed his best friend would stay planetside too. Too bad Leonard McCoy had other plans.This is a look at a conversation that could take place in this situation.





	A new chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi fellow readers! This is my first story so it could be a little rough haha, so I will appreciate any advice and comments you could offer!
> 
> I hope you enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star trek nor it's characters.

"I declined" was followed by stunned silence. "I took the offer on the interspecies research mission" was followed by a pacing former captain and an allready-done-with-this-day doctor.

"This is gonna be exhausting," McCoy thought to himself when it seemed like his best friend finally decided to start his rant about his primary doctor's recent life decisions. He braved himself in his seat when Jim stopped his pacing and turned his head towards him.

"What I don't get is.. all this years there hasn't been one day when you wouldn't complain about the vast deathly emptiness of space, the deafening silence and flesh-eating alien viruses-"

"Bacteria-" he cut in, just to be recited correctly.

"Exactly. So why? Why would you want go back up there?" Jim asked, sounding honestly confused.

McCoy could already feel the beginning of a headache forming. "Jim-"

But his friend went on, obviously not having finished explaining his opinion on recent affairs. "Even more now that you had this offer. You could have lead your own wing. It was practically a sealed deal, Dr. Hompton wanted you so badly! I just don't get it.." he trailed off.

The doctor figured the metaphorical communication ball had just been thrown in his direction. He struggled a bit while trying to settle on an explanation that would make his friend understand his decision.

"Why did you decide to settle down for this position, Jim?" is what McCoy settled on after a short silence.

"Are you trying to change the subject, Bones? Cause that wasn't exactly smooth, you know," he was informed.

"No. Just answer me and I'll try to make you understand," he pressed on.

Jim looked at his friend like he was espacially slow on the uptake.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed but becoming admiral is the chance a life time."

The doctor wasn't swayed by the look given to him and went on calmly, "Yeah, but at the same time- being out there in space commanding your own ship is all you ever wished for, right?"

That made Jim pause for a moment, he sat down again and went on more seriously, "Yeah but.. it's just, this position is the next level. I know you think it's a poor decision- don't deny it. But this is the next logical step to take, don't you see?"

McCoy cringed a bit at this particular wording, thinking about their mutual green-blooded friend but he relented.

"I do." And he did see it. He would not deny that he thought Jim settling down for this position would be a mistake in the long run but he understood his reasoning now. "Same applies to me, Jim."

"That's hardly the same. You hate space!" the former captain said, face scrunched up in disagreement.

"I do and I can promise you, that won't change that quickly," he agreed, certainly not denying that particular fact.

"Then why?" came the sligthly exasperated question.

This made McCoy answer with what he hoped would make his best friend see his reasoning. 

"'Cause I've been there, Jim. I've worked dirtside as a doctor for years before joining Star fleet, where I took a leap of faith and tagged alongside you through our academy years. And then I took a shit big jump of faith and followed you into the dark. I felt scared and uneasy, but I never regretted this decision." He never did, never could regret joining his best friend on what turned out to have one of the biggest impacts on both of their lives.

"That why you ranted on every day how blessed I should be you graced me with your presence?" was the dry reply. But the doctor could see the amusement in his friends eyes, obviously recalling past conversations.

"You should be. But no, you know that's just my charming way of stress coping.", he explained.

"Of course." Jim mock-agreed.

"So while leading my department sounds amazing.. my heart told me to decline. 'Cause me being in space again may sound scary but I can't imagine to settle down on ground again. There is still so much to discover, the research ground in space is so vast and something I should try my hand on, honestly," he finished off with what he thought was sound reasoning.

"Wow, you realise you're a walking contradiction Bones?" asked his friend in amazement.

"I was never told to be the logic part you know," he informed his former captain and added lamely. "It's just what it is."

Suprisingly it seemed like Jim understood and after a pause he relented, "I know. I get you, I think.."

"You do?" He did not expect his friend to give in so quickly.

"Yeah. It's just.. it feels wrong somehow to stay behind while you are adventuring in space." 

The troubled way he said it made the doctor think of a younger version of James Kirk, when he was still rebellious and fighting with self-worth issues and doubts. It warmed him in a way that Jim was this open with him.

"That's a new one, right. And the hell you mean with adventuring? You do know me right? Do I seem like the adventuring kinda guy?" McCoy asked more incrediously as he actually felt.

Jim was watching him with unseeing eyes, probably picturing his future without Bones at his immediate side. "I'm not sure I like this idea," he stated absentmindedly.

"Well, it is what it is," McCoy repeated matter-of-factly.

The former captain raised his eyebrows at that. "Wow, have I ever told you how hard you suck at this whole cheering up thing?"

"Why the hell should I cheer you up? I'm the one on this hopefully not one way trip out again," McCoy asked incrediously, actually feeling it this time.

"Yeah and I'll be alone," he answered in a smaller voice and saw his doctor slump down a little in answer to it.

"Jim-"

Not wanting to make his best friend feel guilty he quickly went on, "I'm sorry, I don't want you feeling bad for me but the thought of you traveling light years away while I'm left here 'boneless'-" he quickly smirked at his own word wordplay.

"Hilarious Jim-"

And continued more seriously, "The thought of that sucks. And I'd miss you. And come to think of it, I'll probably die 'cause no one will keep this obsessivly close watch on my general well-being."

Any sympathy McCoy was feeling for this man-child of a best friend quickly turned into irritation at that. 

"Jim, don't try me. I swear to god if you intentionally try to kill yourself to guilt trip me into staying here with you!" he growled.

He was given an innocent look and his best friend went on with raised hands in a placating manner, "What Bones, I would never! I'm just being realistic."

"Sure you are," McCoy replied sarcastically and figured he would share his own worries. "Honestly, the thought had crossed my mind too and it worries me but me being away doesn't mean I won't be keeping a tab on your medical life, idiot. You wish."

To anyone else it would have sounded like a threat but Jim knew it was meant as a promise as well as a reassurement. But him getting looked after wasn't the only nor the main issue.

"Mhm yeah I'm still not convinced. Furthermore, what are you gonna do without me to save the day?" he questioned his doctor with some concern.

"I guess the rate I'm getting gray hairs will drastically decline, statistically speaking," said doctor dead-panned.

"You suck."

"To quote you: I'm just being realistic."

"You're just being an asshole."

McCoy shrugged nonchalantly. "Same difference."

Jim's voice became serious once again, "But honestly, Bones. You may worry about me keeping myself alive but what am I gonna do with you strolling around in space with your bleeding heart and complete lack of self-preservation?"

He choose to ignore the irk at the implication of him 'strolling around in space'. "Like you're one to talk, Jim," he countered instead.

But his friend pressed on, "I mean it though. I know you're trained in self-defense and you're not exactly a delicate southern flower-"

"Thank you."

"But you're so reluctant to hurt others despite the fact of it sparing yourself pain. You're just too much of a big wozzie softie underneath all that grump."

The former captain said the last part in an amused kind of way but McCoy could hear the worry underneath it.

"Again thank you for that comparison. And yes, of course I hate to do harm- you do know the basics of my profession, right? Even so, I hardly expect much action going on later on. I mean it's a research vessel traveling through what you would deem a boring quarter of our universe," the doctor reasoned.

The captain turned admiral suppressed the urge to face-palm, "Great Bones, now you've jinxed it! And you should have learned during our journeys that you can't predict a thing in space."

"Well that's true but I'm talking about likelihoods. And the future possibility of me entering a life-or-death situation is just not that likely," McCoy explained and watched his friend turning speechless for a second.

"What is it with you and jinxing stuff? Just wear a fat 'fuck me over universe' shirt while you're at it, why don't you?" he suggested slightly annoyed.

"Don't be dramatic," McCoy scolded.

"I'm not, I'm trying to have an honest serious conversation with you," Jim protested.

"Ah look who's all grown up now," he said to him, only half-jokingly.

"Thank you. And forget about possibilities, when it comes to other people's lives you're not thinking straight," Jim accused. 

That earned him the doctor's famous raised eyebrow. "Pot calling the kettle."

Jim knew he was right so he gave in, "I guess. But that's why we fit together so well. We're both self-sacrificing idiots but at least we keep an eye out for eachother."

It was as heartwarming as it was true.

"Well, I can't argue that one," McCoy confessed.

"You see? That's why this whole light years apart thing unsettles me. You have been by my side for so many years now. I'm not sure how it will work out for us any other way," he concluded a little bit self-consciously. While Bones and he shared the most amazing bond in the whole universe, in his opinion, they did not often talk this openly about their feelings. But he figured now was not the time to keep stuff inside just to avoid uncomfortable conversations.

That openness made Bones pause in thought while he too thought about future changes. 

He took in the frown before him, thought about his own fears and adressed his best friend again, "I guess this means we just have to try extra hard not to kill ourselves, right? And while I should feel safe with the knowledge of you having a desk-job now, I know better of course."

"I'm an unpredictable guy," came the unapologetic answer.

"That you are," McCoy agreed, half-fondly half-annoyed.

Again a short silence followed in which both men looked a bit lost in thought after spilling their fears and doubts. Jim raised his head again and looked at Bones earnestly.

"We will communicate with eachother and we will not lose contact just because you're galaxies away from here," Jim said sternly.

"Is this a question or an order?" Bones asked jokingly.

"Both," came the serious reply.

Seeing that his ex-captain was serious, he promised, "Of course we will communicate. I will contact you whenever I have the chance and time to."

"You better," Jim half-ordered and went on earnestly once more, "And I will keep out of trouble and try not to kill myself if you promise me you'll do the same."

McCoy pretended to think about this for a moment before answering, "I don't know when I'll get an offer like that again, so yeah, I promise you I'll try my hardest too."

That seemed to satisfy his friend and the stern lines on his face loosened up again.

"Then this might just work- even though I still think it was a stupid idea not to take on Dr. Hompton's offer," Jim finalised, not being able to resist voicing his dismay one last time.

"Dully noted," the doctor dead-panned.

The newly promoted admiral heaved a sigh but then offered one of his most optimistic smiles to his friend.

"Okay then, we'll get through this Bones."

McCoy returned the smile just as warmly and heart-filled. He still didn't know how their future would play out or how they'll manage on their own after such a long time together. What he knew though was that they would rejoin as friends once more and would reflect back on this new chapter of their lives together. So in the end he could only agree.

"Sure we will, Jim."


End file.
